


Scherzo stellaire

by Oceanna



Series: Le bruit des jours [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Histoire à chute, Humour, La vie vue d'avion avec quelques piqués, Multi, Récit de vie, aventure
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jethro, après la désastreuse croisière aux cascades de saphir. Sa vie devant lui, et l'ombre de l'étranger qui a tenté de les sauver qui plane sur lui.<br/>Et puis, le courant de la vie, les rencontres, le temps qui passe, et les générations suivantes qui arrivent...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scherzo stellaire

> "Si l'horizon brille, c'est parce que tu y es caché ; si je désire autant les étoiles, c'est que tu te trouves sur l'une d'entre elle..."
> 
> Joe Hisaishi, _Kimi no wosete_

 

Ce n'était pas qu'il l'avait mieux vécu que ses parents, non. Il se souvenait aussi bien qu'eux de ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là. Il avait du mal à supporter les effets d'écho au micro et évitait comme la peste ces enfants qui s'amusaient à répéter les phrases des autres.

Non, ce n'était pas qu'il avait mieux vécu ce jour de vacances que ses parents.

C'était juste que pour lui, ce jour-là avait été un commencement. De quoi ? Il n'avait jamais su le dire. Il avait juste compris quelque chose qui ne se disait pas en mots. On lui avait ouvert une porte qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant et dont il n'aurait pas pu trouver la poignée seul. On. Il. Jethro ne se souvenait pas qu'il ait dit son nom. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il faisait dans sa vie. Comme si cet étranger – c'était le seul nom qu'il avait su lui trouver, à cette personne qui leur ressemblait trop pour être un alien mais qui pourtant semblait fonctionner d'une manière différente d'eux – n'avait jamais rien dit d'important sur lui. C'était peut-être le cas. Les paroles de ce jour-là s'étaient estompées dans sa mémoire il savait ce qui avait été dit, mais plus vraiment par qui, plus vraiment comment. Et il ne pouvait pas compter sur ses parents pour comparer ses souvenirs qui parlaient parfois de cette croisière, mais telle qu'ils voulaient qu'elle se soit passé. Espérant qu'à force de répétition, leur version soit la vraie et effacer ainsi leur culpabilité. Jethro n'avait pas voulu de cette lâcheté-là.

Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir honte de lui comme il s'était senti lâche et sale et indigne lors du voyage du retour, dans ce silence trop lourd. Il voulait ne plus jamais voir les yeux de cet étranger perdus ailleurs alors qu'ils avaient su danser des uns aux autres et les voir vraiment. Il voulait devenir quelqu'un dont cet homme serait fier – ou non, la fierté, c'était le domaine de ses parents. Il voulait... Il souhaitait une nouvelle chance, où l'étranger n'aurait pas perdu l'électricité qui l'habitait, sa soif de comprendre, sa compassion.

Il voulait le courage de partir et de se remettre toujours en question. Il voulait la force de se disperser sans se perdre, il voulait voyager, il voulait apprendre – et surtout, surtout, il ne voulait jamais retrouver dans son regard la lâcheté et la crainte qui avait habité les yeux de ses parents ce jour-là. Il voulait le regard de l'étranger, ce regard amusé, excité devant l'inconnu – ce regard qu'il avait eu avant que tout ne soit réduit en morceau par la peur et par ce morceau noir d'humanité qui avait eu besoin d'un bouc émissaire.

Alors, il avait commencé, au grand désespoir de ses parents, par être guide interstellaire. Dans un voyage, il s'était amouraché d'une jeune ethnologue qui célébrait l'obtention de son diplôme. Il était revenu avec elle et avait suivi des cours qu'elle avait déjà eu – et les avait réussi avec brio. On lui proposa une place dans l'université une fois son cursus fini le même jour où son ethnologue lui proposa un mariage à l'ancienne manière humaine. Il s'enfuit immédiatement dans une mission humaine pour établir des liens commerciaux avec les arbres de la planète Persée sur le système Delta.

De là, il voyagea de planètes en planètes, selon ses envies, et ses parents ne se découragèrent jamais de lui recommander une vie plus stable. Il assura le développement sans influence humaine de la planète Varda et se fit une réputation d'homme engagé. Il publia, sous une vingtaine de pseudonymes quelques autobiographies et beaucoup de romans d'aventures plus ou moins réussis, dont une série où son héros possédait un stylo qui n'écrivait pas – mais vibrait et s'allumait d'une lumière bleue, en plus de divers gadgets plus utiles – et refusa de donner la source de son inspiration. Les critiques sortirent pour lui des images d'archives de « James Bond » en expliquant qu'il avait une passion pour l'histoire humaine. Il ne répondit rien, mais s'amusa beaucoup en regardant les films en question.

Il s'enticha d'une femme-lézard qui l'accompagna comme garde du corps pour le reste de ses expéditions. Il se cassa une jambe après une beuverie entre amis il n'écouta pas les recommandations de ses médecins et repartit vers des fouilles aux confins d'Andromède le jour où on lui retira son plâtre. Il revint rapidement, la jambe de nouveau cassée, son bras et sa clavicule en plus. Durant son immobilisation forcée – il n'avait jamais réussi à charmer son infirmière – il fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et se remit à étudier l'histoire. Il reprit ses voyages, raffina sa réputation d'humaniste en sortant un traité sur la culture Ood et les causes de leur besoin d'asservissement. La femme-lézard mourut d'une fièvre maligne au milieu d'une mission.

Un jour, il décida qu'il était trop vieux pour de longues expéditions. Il passa trois ans à vivre sur son or et à le dépenser pour toutes les occasions imaginables, s'acquit une réputation de philanthrope, décida que de rester à rien faire ne lui convenaient pas, malgré les admirateurs et les amis. Il décida de revenir à son université d'origine, qui l'accueilli à bras ouvert et ne lui refusa pas une chaire d'histoire. Il vit défiler les étudiants, en oublia la majorité parce qu'ils étaient oubliables, retint les rares qui lui semblaient brillants.

Il crut qu'il ne rencontrerait jamais quelqu'un qui aurait le regard de l'étranger, ce mélange exact de joie et de souffrance, d'humanité et d'altérité, cette facilité à écouter les autres qu'il avait voulu imiter.

Et puis, au détour d'un rendez-vous, il fut surpris par un regard semblable. Un demi-sourire énigmatique, une étincelle qui lui parlait d'horizon qu'il ne pouvait pas connaître malgré ses voyages, une curiosité jamais satisfaite.

Rien qu'à ce souvenir, Jethro se sentit sourire lui-même. Son protégé n'avait pas déçu ses attentes. Il n'en concevait qu'une fierté passive il devinait qu'il n'avait presque rien à apprendre à son élève. Il secoua la tête en entendant trois coups secs à la porte de son bureau, se moqua de sa nouvelle tendance à s'enfoncer dans ses souvenirs – privilège de son vieil âge sans doute – et autorisa la personne à rentrer. Son sourire ce fit plus grand il fit signe à l'objet de ses pensées de s'asseoir.

« Je crois, commença-t-il sans préambule, que vous devinez que j'ai été très surpris de ne pas vous voir lors de l'examen final de juin. »

Le sourire moqueur de son élève s'élargit – Jethro n'en prit pas ombrage. C'était un jeux entre eux, qui frôlait l'impertinence sans jamais y tomber. Il continua :

« Vous imaginez que mes pairs m'ont tous pressés de vous refuser toute obtention de votre diplôme. »

Son élève n'eut aucun mouvement de surprise et se recoiffa d'une main distraite. Ce n'était guère une nouvelle : ses dissertations et ses sorties lui avait assuré une réputation de révolutionnaire, mal accepté par les vieillards engoncés dans leurs habitudes qui dirigeaient l'établissement – ce que Jethro s'acharnait à ne pas devenir.

« Pourriez-vous donc me dire la raison de votre absence impromptue ? »

Un silence. Il posa les coudes sur son bureau, croisa ses mains et y appuya son menton. En face de lui, son élève semblait à la fois vouloir faire durer la surprise et chercher ses mots. Il attendit.

« Voyez-vous professeur, il y a des rencontres à ne pas manquer. J'étais... disons... en voyage de noce. »

Jethro camoufla son amusement en toussant dans le creux de sa main. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de réponses, mais celle-ci ne lui était pas du tout venue à l'esprit.

« En voyage de noces, hein ? Et votre moitié – charmante à n'en pas douter – savait-elle ce que vous manquiez ?

-Absolument pas. »

Là. Jethro avait attrapé cette étincelle d'ironie et de détachement, cet amusement sans limite devant les humains. Il poursuivit ses questions :

« Mmh... Je suppose qu'il aime l'archéologie ?

-Il a tendance à traiter tous les historiens de radoteurs et de colporteurs de ragots.

-Oh. Un esprit ingénieux, j'espère ?

-Un imbécile.

-Si vous voulez un garant pour emménager avec lui...

-Non. Il voyage beaucoup trop.

-Un aventurier ?

-Un froussard.

-Surprenant de votre part. Est-il riche ?

-Il se débrouille.

-Jeune ?

-Au point que sa sénilité ressemble à des enfantillages.

-Et comment vous êtes-vous rencontré exactement ?

-Je l'ai assassiné.

-Certes. Il va sans dire que les lois ne reconnaissent pas les mariages avec un cadavre.

-Oh, il lui reste encore de longues années devant lui...

-Vous me rassurez. »

Jethro laissa passer un silence après leur passe d'arme.

« Un homme bon ?, reprit-il plus sérieusement en souvenir de leur première rencontre. »

Son élève sourit – un vrai sourire cette fois.

« Terriblement. »

Il se rencogna dans sa chaise et s'autorisa un instant de satisfaction avant de reprendre :

« Bien. Nous savons tous les deux que votre excuse ne vous permettra pas de passer les rattrapages des autres professeurs.

-Je peux tenter de les convaincre... »

Jethro ignora la menace qui planait avec les paroles de la jeune femme et écarta sa proposition d'un geste de la main.

« Voilà plutôt ce que je vous propose : ne vous ennuyez plus avec eux. Mon assistant m'a signifié son congé il y a quelques jours. Si vous n'êtes pas effrayée à l'idée d'enseigner à des têtes dures et mal formées, je vous propose de le remplacer. Vous aurez tout le temps d'achever votre thèse et cela vous garantira une place de professeur dans quelques années. »

Un silence.

« Vous comprenez que mon mari... »

Il leva les yeux aux ciel.

« Mademoiselle Song, vous et moi savons très bien que vous pourrez me faire passer n'importe lequel de vos caprices. Tentez au moins de faire comme si vos escapades avaient un rapport avec l'archéologie et nous serons quittes. »

La jeune femme eut un de ses sourires mystérieux dont elle avait le secret – et qui lui rappela, fugacement, l'étranger de la croisière qu'il avait rencontré il y a si longtemps.

« Je crois que ce ne sera pas trop difficile. »


End file.
